choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
It Lives In The Woods
It Lives In The Woods is the first book of the ''It Lives In The Woods'' series. Summary Something old and powerful lives in the woods surrounding the small town of Westchester... something that knows your name. Chapters Chapter 1: Old Friends Something old and powerful lives in the woods surrounding the small town of Westchester... something that knows your name. Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? Your former friends gather to discuss a recent string of strange events... but tensions flare when old wounds are reopened. '' '''Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones' The decision's been made to go rescue Dan from the woods... but will your old haunt leave you feeling haunted? Chapter 4: What's Coming to You With Dan's disappearance behind you, things begin to take a turn for the better... Or do they? Chapter 5: Buckle Up As the first basketball game of the season approaches, Westchester high is suddenly rocked by violent animal attacks... Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow You and your friends visit Dan in the hospital, where you make a shocking discovery... Chapter 7: Party Favors You and your friends are all invited to a party at Britney's house. How does the old saying go? It's all fun and games... Chapter 8: Breakdown In the wake of Cody's death, your friends have your back... don't they? Chapter 9: Ungrateful You've rejected Mr. Red's help... and now he's angry. What consequences will this have for you and your friends? Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared As Mr. Red's revenge escalates, your friends reunite... and start fighting back! Chapter 11: You Again Your hunt has led you to Pritch the Witch's front door! What does she know about Mr. Red... and will she help you stop him? Chapter 12: Homecoming You and your friends have vanquished Mr. Red for good, and just in time for homecoming! This is going to be a night to remember... Chapter 13: Fight or Flight Homecoming is ruined, Redfield has escaped... and Andy's been kidnapped! Chapter 14: In The Dark Your rescue plan becomes more dangerous when Redfield turns his former victims against you...' Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together Secrets come out and things turn deadly... during one last game with an old friend. Chapter 16: In Memoriam. One year later... how has life changed for the survivors, and how will the fallen be remembered? Gameplay Feature Unique to the story is a meter system calculating a character's nerve, which determines their mental resilience in the face of certain situations. Certain choices and events in the story will increase or decrease a character's nerve score. Towards the end of the book, each character's final nerve score determines his or her fate, with a higher nerve score increasing a character's chances of survival. Characters with this feature are the main character, Andy, Ava, Dan, Lily, Lucas, Noah, and Stacy. * Full = Tough as Nails * 3/4 Full = Coping * Half Full = On Edge * 1/4 Full = Rattled * Empty = Haunted Gallery Ilitw_MC_frontyard.jpg|Your Character's frontyard Ruins_in_the_forest.jpg|Mr. Red's location ItLivesIntheWoodsNERVE.jpg|Final Battle with Mr. Red ILitW - Warning.jpg|Chapter 15 Warning ILITWSeriesFinaleWarningCliffhanger.jpg|Cliffhanger Warning for Ch. 16 ILITW friends death.png|All friends dead JustNoahDeath.jpg|Noah's death only FB IMG 1517133478616.jpg|Noah, Lucas and Dan dead JustYourCharacterinILITWDying.jpg|Just Your Character Dead Soundtracks Other soundtracks can be found here. It Lives in the Woods - Last Serenity It Lives in the Woods - From the Shadows It Lives in the Woods - Don’t Blink It Lives in the Woods - Fight or Flight It Lives in the Woods - Into the Night Trivia *It follows the tradition of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor series, as it also consists of only one book. *Unusual for a Choices story, the first two chapters of the book were made available simultaneously upon its premiere on October 18, 2017. *This is the first book to advise player discretion, mentioning that this book contains disturbing scenes, violence, and bullying. ** Although Chapter 6 of The Haunting of Braidwood Manor featured themes of infanticide and suicide, it did not feature such a disclaimer. It should be pointed out however, that Woods is noticeably darker and gorier than Braidwood, which for most of its chapters was mainly a supernatural mystery. ** Scenes of bullying are also found in The Freshman and Endless Summer. The bullying in this story appears to focus on more sensitive issues such as transphobia and racism. ** Violence is common in other stories such as Most Wanted, The Crown and The Flame, Endless Summer, and Hero. However, it is likely the violence in this story will be much more graphic. *Along with The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, this is first official title in Choices' new "SPOOKY THRILLS" genre. ''The Freshman: Love Bites'' and The Haunting of Braidwood Manor were retroactively added to this genre. *You have the chance to collect several artifacts throughout the story which reveal more about the mystery and unlock bonus scenes, similar to the Clues, Dossiers and Catalyst Idols in Endless Summer. *In Chapter 2, your character mentions getting Stacy's phone number from FaceSpace, which is also a social media site in High School Story, giving evidence that this book takes place in the same universe as every other book in Choices. *On Thursday October 26, Pixelberry released the soundtrack for the book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/923730184473153537 and it was also confirmed that Stacy is also a love interest.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/923685130824069121 * This is the first Choices book to feature a protagonist diagnosed with a mental illness. In Chapter 6, it is revealed that Dan suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). * Chapter 12 pays homage to the 1999 film '''''10 Things I Hate About You, when Britney says to Lily that she hates the way she doesn't hate her (Lily); not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgYZeVospVc *On January 15, 2018 it was announced that the new chapter for It Lives In The Woods would be delay a week and not premiere till January 25, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/953004256239394816 *This is the first book where you can decide the fate of your own character. In Chapter 15, there are chances that your friends can die if their nerves are in 'Haunted' state during the game.You can choose to have Noah take Jane's place as Redfield or volunteer yourself. *In the last chapter of this book, it is hinted that there will be another book of "It Lives". References Category:Stories Category:Standalone Books Category:It Lives In The Woods Category:Mystery